heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Zombie Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Anonymous Locations: * :* :*Garwood Industries Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bronson Supporting Characters: * Mister Nash Adversaries: * Unnamed Caribbean natives Other Characters: * Locations: * The South Pacific Items: * Vehicles: * Mister Nash's private yacht | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Thomas Supporting Characters: * Fredrick Corter Adversaries: * Mother Feere Other Characters: * (cameo) * (cameo) * (cameo) * Tallie Corter Locations: * :*Northern Jutlands Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Manaak Supporting Characters: * The Master Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gene Griggs Other Characters: * Gyps (as a corpse) * Lou (a coroner) * Sam Jagger * Unnamed hunter Locations: * :* :*New Orleans Police Headquarters (7th Precinct) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue shipped on April 4th, 1973. * First Marvel Comics appearance of the Zombie. His first actual appearance was in ''Menace'' #5, published in 1953 by Atlas Comics (the Silver Age precursor to Marvel Comics). Donna Garth and Gyps also made their first appearances in Menace #5, though they are not provided with actual names until this issue. * The Zombie was created by Stan Lee and Bill Everett. * "Zombie" was originally printed in ''Menace'' #5. It is also reprinted in ''Tales of the Zombie'' Annual #1. * "Altar of the Damned" and "Night of the Walking Dead!" are also reprinted in Tales of the Zombie Annual #1. * "Iron-Head" was originally printed in ''Journey into Mystery'' #1. * "Mastermind" was originally printed in ''Chamber of Darkness'' #7. * This issue includes a six page article by Tony Isabella entitled "The Sensuous Zombie". The article highlights certain classic zombie films such as Das Kabinett des Dr. Caligari, White Zombie, Revolt of the Zombies, Plague of the Zombies and the original Night of the Living Dead. * Brian Stockwood is referred to only as Stockwood in this issue. * First appearance of Sam Jagger. * First and only appearance of Gene Griggs; dies in this issue. * First appearance of the Mambo, Layla. * Although never specified by name, the Satan that appears in "The Thing From the Bog" is likely Marduk Kurios. | Trivia = * The indicia of this issue lists the title as "Zombie", not "Tales of the Zombie". * The Haitian Junior Chamber of Commerce consulted as technical advisors for the Voodoo-related segments in this issue. * The first page of "Mastermind" contains a passage from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus. | Recommended = * Tales of the Zombie * Zombie | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Zombie image gallery * Zombie chronology page * Zombie quotes page * Boris Vallejo cover art gallery * | Links = * Zombie article at Wikipedia * Zombie profile at the Marvel Universe * Zombie profile at the Marvel Appendix * Zombie profile at the Marvel Directory * Zombie profile at Comic Monsters * Zombie article at Photon Torpedoes * Zombie (Religious Affiliation) }}